


Robyn Hill - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Gag, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Leashes, Leg Irons, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Robyn is arrested during her vigilante days and convicted as a rogue huntress, General Ironwood decides to use the military's newest breeding slave to improve relations with Mantle. Soon, Mantle's Hometown Hero finds herself in handcuffs and on her knees before the very people she fought for, the populace eager to extend her service.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Robyn Hill, Robyn Hill/Original Character(s), Robyn Hill/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 43
Kudos: 14





	Robyn Hill - Arrested!

Robyn Hill had gone through a lot in her quest to protect Mantle from being abused by Atlas.

She’d fought Sabers that had swarmed through the gaps in the city walls that General Ironwood refused to fix. She’d braved the tundra in an attempt to discover what he was dedicating his resources at the abandoned SDC mine. And when his pet warbot had slaughtered her supporters, she’d turned to outright hijacking military convoys to redistribute their supplies to Mantle companies that needed them.

It was the last of those that had led to her current predicament, staggering to her feet in the broken ruins of a stone wall she’d be _punched into_.

“Yang!” the black-haired cat faunus lectured. “We’re trying to talk to her, not fight her!”

“I know, I know, Blake,” Fisticuffs replied, sheepishly rubbing her lustrous golden hair. “But she hit you, and I saw red, and… yeah.”

Robyn grit her teeth, raising her fists into a combat stance. These two huntresses, Blake and Yang, had been lying in wait in the latest truck she’d hit. She’d immediately warned the rest of her team that it was a sting operation and they’d scattered as planned. But Mantle’s Hometown Hero had found herself tailed and after landing a solid blow on the cat faunus, Fisticuffs had socked her into a wall, her golden mane literally on fire.

Her head was spinning a bit from the attack, but there was no way she was going to let herself be arrested without a fight. She was Mantle’s hope, the leader who kept them fighting against Ironwood’s injustices. If she were convicted under the Rogue Huntress Laws and sentenced to a life of slavery, they’d be turned into helpless sheep under the general’s thumb.

She fell into a combat stance, her crossbow unveiling its Full Shield Mode as her light blonde ponytail flipped around the back of her head. “Come on! I’ll take you both on!”

Blake held out her hands in a seemingly placating manner, probably trying to lure her into a false sense of security so she could launch a surprise attack with her semblance. But Robyn wouldn’t fall for something that obvious!

“We don’t want to fight you,” the cat faunus lied. “We just want to talk.”

“Ha! Don’t sell me that crap!” Robyn mocked them, taking advantage of their subtle attack plan to let her balance readjust itself. “I’ve seen you and your buddies hanging around with the Ace Ops.”

Yang snorted. “Well, yeah. But you don’t have to worry. Those guys have no idea what we’re planning to do here—”

“Yang! Blake! Get back!”

“ _Stay!_ ”

Robyn paled as she heard those familiar voices fill the air, but just as she tried to lash out at the huntresses who’d tricked her, her body completely froze, locking up as if the air around her had turned to solid concrete.

The cause of her paralysis quickly made itself known as Marrow and Clover leapt down from the rooftops and into the dark alley.

“—as I was saying, the Ace Ops are the most reliable team in Atlas,” Yang hastily declared.

“Really? You guys really think we’re reliable—I mean, of course we are,” Marrow coughed, a hand clamping over his wagging tail. “We’re the Ace Ops. We’ve got to cover the newbies’ mistakes. Like forgetting to signal the rest of us that the sting was a go.”

“Oh, did we forget?” Blake replied, her mouth strained in its smile. “So sorry about that.”

“No worries. You were lucky you were close enough to our checkpoint for us to see the chase,” Clover said. “Though it looks like you didn’t need luck. You two have done a great job cornering the fugitive.”

“Yup. That’s us,” Yang replied, giving an awkward thumbs up. “Hey, you guys want to do the arresting honors?”

Marrow raised an eyebrow. “What? Are you sure? You guys did all the work, you deserve to have the right of first claim—”

“No, no, it’s perfectly fine,” Blake assured them. “I mean, Ruby and Weiss probably wouldn’t be happy if we brought a breeding slave into the bunks.”

“Yeah,” Yang vigorously nodded. “We make enough noise as it is— _gah_.” The blonde immediately shut up as her partner jabbed an elbow into her stomach.

Marrow tilted his head, flinching in awkwardness. “Well, um, I think as a good subordinate I will defer the task and privilege to my superior officer.”

Clover sighed. “Marrow, you’re a good man and a fine huntsman. You’re on the squad. You don’t have to prove yourself.”

“Yes, sir!”

“That’s not what I… ugh, fine,” the leader of the Ace Ops shook his head, his eyes narrowing on his target. “Not like we won’t need all the luck we can get with this one.”

Clover marched forward and snapped a gravity dust cuff around Robyn’s right wrist. Once it was in place and negating her aura, he went to work on her left arm, unstrapping her crossbow and passing the weapon off to Blake. He then proceeded to pat the huntress down, his hands rifling through her black coat and the pockets of her red vest, relieving her of her extra ammunition and entrusting it to Yang.

All the while, Robyn could do nothing but panic inside her head. Trapped within Marrow’s time stop and surrounded by four skilled enemies, the leader of the Happy Huntresses knew her only chance was if her team disobeyed their planned scatter plan and looped back to check on her.

But she knew they wouldn’t. Her ladies were too well trained, too aware of the risk to them all if they were followed back to the hideout. They were long gone. And soon she would be too, hauled away to jail.

Clover wrenched her arms behind her back, whirled the blonde politician around, and _slammed_ her up against the wall of the alley, a grunt of pain escaping Robyn’s lips as the blow finally broke the time stop around her. Not that it did her much good, as the impact caused the wooziness in her head to return with a vengeance, leaving the veteran huntress with no chance at resistance as the firm pressure of handcuffs was locked around her wrists with a succinct _click_.

“Robyn Hill! You are under arrest for grand theft, destruction of government property, assaulting officers, and resisting arrest!” the leader of the Ace Ops declared. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Atlas Military until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“Fuck you, Clover!” Robyn spat. “You think Mantle will submit just because you lock me up!? I don’t know what superweapon Ironwood is making out in the tundra, but it will never overcome the power of the people— _ergmphp!_ ”

Marrow had seized the opportunity of the arrested huntress’s final rant to stride up and shove a bright red ballgag between her lips, silencing her impassioned speech. The restrained woman let out a series of muffled squeals as the dog faunus brushed aside her blonde ponytail in order to tighten the gag’s black leather straps around her head.

“What do you know? There is a way to shut a politician up,” Marrow joked. The screech of brakes sounded from the end of the alley, the present huntsmen all turning to see a newly arrived police van. “And it looks like our ride’s here.”

“You two can hand those off to the officers in van and head home for the night. We can take your statements in the morning,” Clover smiled at Blake and Yang. “You two have done good work tonight.”

“Right,” Yang muttered.

“We’ll do that,” Blake nodded, looking none too happy about the order. Probably wanted the glory of bringing in General Ironwood’s most wanted for herself. “Sir.”

Marrow knelt and removed a pair of leg irons from his belt. Reaching out, he strapped the heavy iron shackles around Robyn’s feet, the coarse leather of her black boots pressing into her flesh.

Once she was fully restrained, Clover yanked her off the wall and forcibly marched the huntress down the alley, her chains jingling as she thrashed in her arresting officer’s grip. Still, without aura, Robyn could not offer any meaningful resistance as she was escorted to the police van and shoved inside the back.

From the sleek look of the interior, she could tell it was one of the hi-tech new models, the kind that could book a criminal and transfer the file to the police’s secure CCT server remotely. Marrow came aboard and gripped Robyn’s handcuffed arms like a vice while Clover walked over to a visual scanner and presented his huntsman license for verification in order to access the vehicle’s processing systems.

He tapped a few more buttons on the command console and two tables popped out of the side wall. One had an ink pad and a folder containing paperwork while the other had a portable camera. Hard light dust flashed over the wall beside the tables, its surface shifting to an opaque white with height markers spread out at regular intervals. As a final touch, a black plaque with pale letters was ejected from the slot next to it, Clover snatching it up and rearranging the writing into proper words.

After that, Marrow plucked Robyn’s black archery gloves from her hands and shoved her at the table with the inkpad just as his leader removed several documents from the manilla folder. Clover grabbed hold of the woman he’d arrested and uncuffed the huntress, knowing the gravity dust in her leg irons would keep her aura suppressed.

Robyn’s growled through her shiny red ballgag as her hands were tugged forward and her nimble fingers were pressed firmly into the ink pad. Once removed, Clover forced them back down onto the documents, recording the stunning politician’s fingerprints for her new criminal record.

After that, Robyn found herself wrestled in front of the marked white wall and handed the black plaque, its white lettering now arranged to read _Inmate 68342 – Hill, Robyn_.

Marrow snatched up the camera on the table and in a few flashes, the blonde huntress’s mugshots were a matter of public record, booking her as a criminal. If her political career hadn’t already been tanked along with the rest of her life, it would have torn to shreds now.

Clover wrenched her arms back behind her back and replaced the handcuffs around her wrists. Robyn was marched over to the van’s other wall, a heavy shackle pulled down from the ceiling and locked around the connecting chain of her handcuffs, securing the blonde huntress in place.

The doors to the van were slammed shut and Mantle’s Hometown Hero was driven away to jail.

* * *

General James Ironwood let out a long sigh, collapsing in his office chair as the broadcast on his scroll confirmed that at least one of his countless headaches was finally dealt with.

 _“Robyn Hill! The people of Atlas have found you guilty on all charges!_ ” the judge on the screen declared. He banged his gavel to quiet the ecstatic courtroom crowd, levelling a hard at the defendant as she shouted muffled protests through her ballgagged mouth. _“Ms. Hill, as punishment for your crimes, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of slavery. Your arrested officer has declined the right of first claim, so henceforth, you shall be the property of the Kingdom of Atlas, to be put to whatever purpose they deem fit. Take her away!”_

Robyn did not go quietly, frantically thrashing about as the bailiffs came forward and gripped her handcuffed hands. The officers wrestled the hostile huntress into the defendant’s desk, her firm, bubbly rump jiggling within her skintight orange prison jumpsuit. Once her face and sizable bust were jammed down into the table’s polished wood, another policeman came in from the side of the room and strapped a black leather slave collar around the tall, leggy blonde.

Mantle’s Hometown Hero widened her fierce violet eyes in panic, knowing that her fate was sealed even as she continued to struggle. The restrained former politician yelped through her shiny scarlet ballgag as one of the bailiffs deliver a salvo of forceful _spanks_ to her rear, her supple butt cheeks bouncing as she was punished for her unlawful defiance. All the while, the news cameras broadcasted the entire thing to every screen in the kingdom.

Eventually, once the spanking was completed and the arrogant bandit was finally cowed, Robyn was wrenched back to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal, the legions of Mantle residents who’d once supported her now decrying their champion as a guilty whore.

Ironwood settled back in his seat, switching the broadcast off just as the screen shifted to displaying Robyn’s mugshots.

He wished he was more relieved. But while he was certainly glad that the leader of those thieving Happy Huntresses was off the streets, the rest of her band was still out there. Without Robyn they were sure to be somewhat handicapped, but so long as they were out there, they were a threat to the Amity Tower supplies. Which meant they were a threat to the safety of the kingdom and the world, since the satellite was their only chance to unite Remnant against Salem.

Who knew what that witch was preparing for them. Another virus? Another rampage by Tyrian Callows? _Mole Grimm_?! Atlas may have been floating in the air, but that just meant she thought they wouldn’t expect it! But she didn’t know that he knew she thought they’d never expect it, so she would use the mole Grimm not knowing he was preparing a counterstrategy!

Unfortunately, while the stigma associated with the Rogue Huntress Laws had obliterated Robyn’s popularity in Mantle, his own was hardly anything to write home about. He could barely get the populace to understand the need for the provisions he already had in place. How was he supposed to soften them towards the military enough to give up the remaining Happy Huntresses and work with his anti-mole Grimm plans?

Maybe… Oz had once told him a story about a powerful leader who distracted his people from the problems he was working to solve using a method called ‘bread and circuses’. When Ironwood had asked for clarification, his old friend had explained that it just meant he provided food and entertainment.

Nora’s outburst earlier rang in the back of the general’s head. The young huntress had raised a good point, and helped Ironwood put the issue at hand back into perspective instead of overplaying his hand by declaring martial law. No, just like he was using a new approach with Amity, he needed to change his approach to the Mantle problem. He could talk to Pietro about how they could acquire the necessary ‘bread’. As for the ‘circuses’--

He glanced back at his scroll’s screen, an idea forming in his head.

\--the kingdom’s newest breeding slave could assist him in providing a main attraction.

* * *

Being arrested had been exactly as humiliating as Robyn had expected. Being tried and found guilty had somehow been even worse.

After her conviction, the blonde freedom fighter had been taken back to Atlas Huntress Correctional to begin her sentence as its newest inmate. The guards had taken great pleasure in stripping the formerly respected huntress out of her skintight orange prison uniform and exposing her tanned bombshell body to the frigid cell air, their hands eagerly groping Robyn’s buoyant bust as they injected her with criminal tracker chips.

“How the times change, eh, Ms. Hill?” the lead guard taunted her. “A few weeks ago, you almost sat on the council. Now, you’re just another criminal slut, albeit quite a lovely one— _gah!_ You bitch!”

Robyn smirked at the bastard through her ballgag, the ringing in her skull from the headbutt she’d just delivered to the smarmy creep well worth the price.

His fellow guards were on her in an instant though, gripping the convicted huntress’s handcuffed arms tight as they rammed her hard up against the freezing steel wall.

The bastard she’d attacked growled as he stomped up to her, withdrawing another syringe from his pocket. “You are damned lucky the general already has plans for you, whore. Otherwise, I’d take you down to the Punishment Chamber and make you wish you were never born!”

Ironwood had plans for her? What? Was she to be the general’s personal fucktoy? No thanks. Even if there was no way out after being convicted under the Rogue Huntress Laws, she’d bite the tin tyrant’s dick off before she became his cocksleeve.

The lead guard stuck her with his syringe and injected her with its liquid contents. Despite her livid fury, Robyn felt her mind growing light as her eyes fluttered shut.

She didn’t know how long it had been when she woke again, but a keen glance about her new surroundings supplied a mountain of new, confusing information for the arrested huntress.

First and foremost, she wasn’t naked anymore, having somehow been dressed back into her combat uniform while she’d been out, from her olive-green scarf all the way down to her dark combat boots. Her leg irons were also absent, though she was still restrained with her hands cuffed behind her back while a leash had been attached to her slave collar and looped around a nearby metal post. Her ballgag had been replaced with a sturdy ring gag, the hard metal prying her wet pink lips wide open.

Second, she was no longer in her cell at Atlas Huntress Correctional. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t still in prison, she’d delivered bounties to Mantle Maximum Detention Center often enough to recognize the thick concrete walls of the facility’s main public auditorium, herself standing atop its elevated stage.

Third, said auditorium was occupied by a _lot_ of people. As many people as had turned out for her ill-fated victory rally were bustling about the floor, all of them bearing the drab clothes and exhausted shoulders that had become synonymous with being a citizen of Mantle in recent months. Robyn’s heart went out to them, cursing herself for getting caught and depriving these poor souls of the faint spark of hope she had been able to provide them.

Though the chained huntress also noticed the television camera crews rolling at the edges of the room, all of them focused on the stage. A pit of nervousness began to form in her stomach as her confusion at the current situation grew.

“ _Check, one, two. Check, one, two. Ah, good. This thing is working._ ”

Robyn’s head swiveled around to the side of the stage, spying Winter Schnee and Clover standing in the middle of a spotlight cast by a hovering drone, another of the bots casting one over the Happy Huntress herself.

“ _Greetings, citizens of Mantle_ ,” Ironwood’s second-in-command spoke, her voice reverberating through the auditorium through the microphone in her hands. “ _Thank you for coming tonight. I know that the last few months have been trying for our kingdom, your city especially._ ”

“You can say that again, Schnee!”

“Lift the embargo!”

“Fix the damn wall!”

Winter flinched at the crowd’s demands. Robyn smirked behind her ring gag. Atlas could try to push Mantle down all they wanted, but her people were strong. They wouldn’t roll over easy.

“ _At this time, General Ironwood believes that it is ill-advised for national security to lift the dust embargo,_ ” the Schnee Specialist continued. “ _However, he has come to regret how his tactics have unintentionally caused you all to have to bear far more of the burden of this crisis than those in the city in the sky. He wishes to apologize for this harm. He knows that you are all law-abiding citizens who love and cherish your kingdom._ ”

Winter dramatically pointed a finger at Robyn. “ _This woman is not! Convict 68342 – Robyn Hill is guilty of grand theft,_ _destruction of government property, assaulting officers, and resisting arrest! She is an anarchist who upon not receiving the result she desired in the democratic process, an election many of you voted in, turned to attacking military convoys, men and women working to protect your city, in a vain, spiteful attempt to get her way!”_

Robyn rolled her eyes at the Schnee’s dramatic announcement. She only started attacking Ironwood’s convoys after he showed that he had no intention of repairing Mantle’s wall and he sent his pet killer robot to murder a dozen innocent people at her rally. The deafening silence that followed Winter’s speech was perhaps the most beautiful symphony the blonde had ever heard.

“We know that already!”

“What’s your point?!”

What’s her—wait, huh?

Robyn suddenly stood up ramrod straight. The crowd wasn’t on Winter’s side, but those shouts didn’t indicate they were on hers as she’d hoped.

Clover tapped his superior officer on the shoulder. “Maybe I should give it a go, ma’am?”

Winter pouted, but passed off the microphone, only grumbling “wretched public speaking,” under her breath.

Clover accepted the mic and flashed the audience that winning Atlas pretty boy smile. “ _You’re all as sharp as it’s said. Mantle truly breeds gumption.”_

The mood of the crowd shifted slightly, a few pleased smiles stirred up from the Ace Op’s flattery. No doubt his semblance played a part in the matter.

Still good fortune would only go so far when Mantle had suffered so much and most of the audience was still staring at the military officers with unamused expressions.

“The flyers promised food and an orgy!”

“I’ve only seen food!”

“Where’s the orgy?! I demand my orgy!”

“ _And you shall have your orgy, good sir!_ ” Clover announced with no shortage of charisma. “ _In addition to_ _the free meals provided out front, General Ironwood has seen fit to transfer to this facility dozens of the military’s top breeding slaves, with Ms. Hill here the premier among them. Until noon tomorrow, they are yours to fuck however you see fit, completely free of charge!_ ”

Robyn’s violet eyes widened in horror, darting between Clover and the crowd, more and more faces starting to turn excited. Surely, even if her reputation had been tarnished by the stigma associated with the Rogue Huntress Laws, her people wouldn’t turn on her so readily? Not she who had fought for them, protected them, and even organized the Neighborhood Mole Grimm Watch!

She hadn’t actually been able to get enough volunteers for that last one, but she was the only one who recognized the possible threat from those subterranean monsters! Atlas wouldn’t care to build defenses against them, what with being immune to them by floating in the sky.

“Hey!” a shabby Mantlean at the front shouted. “Are you bribing us?!”

Robyn’s heart soared. Yes! Finally someone who recognized the sinister manipulation going on here!

Clover tried to flash his dashing smile again. _“Dear citizen, this is recompense for all you’ve had to go through—_ ”

“ _Effectively, yes,”_ Winter bluntly stated, snagging the mic back from the Ace Op. “ _Do you want it or not?!_ ”

Robyn smirked. Ha! Those Atlas pigs had overplayed their hands, revealing their ulterior motives in full view of the tv cameras. Now, even if she’d be doomed to chains for the rest of her life, the people would rise up and take their rights back from their oppressors—

“Oh no, I just wanted to be clear,” the citizen who’d asked said, licking his lips at Robyn’s bound form. “We are totally fine with being bribed. Right, everyone?! Bribe! Bribe!”

“BRIBE! BRIBE! BRIBE!!!”

The pit of nerves in Robyn’s stomach melted as a flood of despair rushed through her. Her people, her city, they’d turned on her completely. Everything she’d done for them, and now they only valued her as a set of warm holes attached to a shapely body.

Her mind was so frozen that she barely noticed when Clover came over and unlocked her leash from the metal pole. He then came up to her and unlocked her handcuffs from around her wrists, stowing the restraints on his belt.

“You probably won’t believe me, but I really wish it didn’t have to go this way,” he whispered in her ear. “But the law and the people are against you now. You wanted to serve them. This is still a way.”

Yeah, a way that reduced her to a piece of property. _Exactly_ what she had in mind when she set out to help Mantle.

She might have fired back a response through her gagged lips if the Ace Operative hadn’t chosen that moment to toss her leash into the crowd. Robyn’s collar suddenly clenched tight around her neck, choking the air from her throat as Mantle yanked her down to the auditorium floor.

Fortunately, with her freed hands she was able to make sure the landing didn’t accidentally kill her. _Un_ fortunately, the crowd proceeded to fall upon her with gleeful shouts.

Robyn wailed through her ring gag as dozens of coarse hands swarmed over her body, her arms and legs being spread out and used to lift her into the air. Her olive-green scarf was yanked from her neck, the tie in her hair unintentionally broken in the process, her wild blonde locks flailing down to the floor like a pale-yellow waterfall.

Her dark coat was peeled off one arm and tugged down the other, the unruly mob quickly diving after the belt of her brown waist clencher. Once that was undone, they wrenched the accessory off their former councilwoman hopeful, stripping her of her crimson double-breasted vest and yanking the two shirts she wore under it right over her head.

Her upper body was left completely bare, save for the plain green bra that constrained her buoyant bust. A meaty finger slipped its way through the strap circling her back, _snapping_ the clasp off and whipping her underwear away, freeing her soft tan breasts to bounce as she was manhandled through the air.

Now naked from the waist up save for her black leather slave collar, the crowd set its sights on her lower half. Robyn’s brown pants had their cuffs pulled out of her knee-high black boots and their sturdy cloth leggings were tugged down her long, lascivious huntress legs and tossed into the rampant mob, her dark green panties following right after, exposing her glistening quim to the frigid prison air.

All that was left were her dark leather boots and the thick woolen socks beneath them, and they wouldn’t last long. Thick, rough fingers curled over the top of her knee-high boots and clenched tight around its heel. The tall shoes were shimmed down Robyn’s feet, their hard leather chaffing against her flesh as they were relieved from her ankles.

The crowd’s finger returned to the top of her long socks, but for some reason the thugs decided to take their time with her last garment. Slowly, _sensually_ , they pinched the wool and dragged it low, tantalizingly teasing her defined, muscular calves earned from years as an active huntress. The socks brushed over her feet and pulled off her gorgeous bronze flesh, her toes wiggling as their final protection was removed.

Robyn Hill, respected huntress, magnetic politician, Mantle’s Hometown Hero, was stretched wide by her electorate. Her busty naked body was put on full display for the entire mob, her smooth tan skin positively glowing under the prison’s artificial light. With a ring gag barring her speech and a collar sealing her aura with its leash held by the crowd, the accomplished, driven woman had been reduced to nothing by a convicted criminal slut.

The bearded man who’d started the ‘bribe’ chant earlier sauntered forward, a wide lecherous grin dominating his face. He clapped a rough hand over Robyn’s wide hips and slipped a pair of fingers against her pussy lips and sphincter.

“Hot damn, Ms. Hill,” he whistled. “If this had been part of your campaign promises, you would have kicked old man Schnee’s ass. Instead, we’re going to take yours. Along with the rest of you. Let’s go, everybody!”

Robyn madly shook her head, tears of terrors streaming down her purple eyes. The crowd didn’t care, falling down upon her in a great wave of patchwork clothes and unwashed bodies. The first to arrive wrapped his fingers through her flowing blonde locks, yanking it back and sending a flash of fiery pain through her scalp as he lined up her mouth with his bulging cock.

In a trio of brutal thrusts, the thick meaty dick plunged past her ring gag and into her wet mouth just as the other thug rammed his fingers into her cunt and asshole.

The blonde huntress wailed as she was impaled like a stuck pig, her folds quickly growing soaked from the rampant stimulus, the scraps of pain poking in her rump easily overshadowed by the waves of pleasure ravaging her nerves. Her face was bashed into her first rapist’s balls, her nose squished against his pelvis as her tongue was forced to lather the cock in spit coated licks.

And the rest of the mob had no desire to wait their turn. The citizens Robyn had sought to defend swarmed over her, their thick, meaty dicks smacking against every inch of her flesh. The bulbous tips speared her soft flesh, their rock-hard rods sawing across the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet. One bum even flopped his cock onto her chest, sunk his fingers into her soft, pliable breasts, and sandwiched his length between her bountiful bronze bust, cackling as he plowed his way through her gorgeous tits.

Hell, some of the ones that couldn’t find the space to get at her decided to satisfy themselves by snatching up her many discarded clothes and rubbing them down their erect dicks. Before long, the horde was spewing a deluge of semen over her stripped garments.

And… they were _smiling_.

It was a strange detail to focus on while she was gagging on dick and being bombarded by ecstasy, but Robyn noticed it nonetheless. She’d been fighting for Mantle for years, focused on seeing those smiles returned despite the harsh, tyrannical conditions they’d been forced to suffer under.

And yet, she’d not summoned half as many smiles in her career as a huntress or a politician as she had in a few minutes as a whore. Like Clover had said, this was another way to serve the people. Just… a very demeaning one.

Though, as she was coming to realize, not necessarily an unpleasant one.

For all she had chafed under her new status as a breeding slave, she couldn’t deny that the more she was ravaged, the more her folds flooded with juices, her pussy growing wetter and wetter as the thug’s fingernail scraped through her core. The sounds emanating from Robyn’s mouth still could not escape her ring gag or the cock railing past its loop, but if they could be heard, they would have transformed from wails of protest to moans of pleasure.

Just as she reached her revelation, her body reached its limit. The sheer euphoria stoked within plateaued into a rapturous climax. The blonde criminal slut squealed against the dick in her mouth, her pussy walls clenching tight around the finger in her depths, drenching the grubby limb in her slick juices.

That seemed to be the final straw for the rest of the mob. One after another, they unleashed streams of pale, sticky seed over their one-time hero, coating her beautiful bronze skin in splotches of white cum. The one tunneling between her bust even exploded his load all over her face, his milky tide dousing her cheeks beneath her violet eyes, a few flecks even staining her flowing hair.

The one in her mouth was last to blow. He tightened his hold on her blonde locks and _smashed_ her face into his balls, his length sliding through the cold steel of her ring gag and inserting itself past her lips. His cock erupted a flood of warm, gushing cream into her maw, the surging river hosing down Robyn’s throat, the convicted huntress forced to desperately swallow down the molten seed.

At last, the man removed his cock from her hole, the thug at her bottom doing the same with his fingers. However, they were hardly the final people Robyn would be used by that night.

The mob cycled through the inmate, dousing her inside and out with wave after wave of cum. By the end of it, Robyn was gasping through her gag, lost in the bombardment of euphoria ransacking her nerves.

Eventually, the mob thinned and released their hold of the huntress’s limbs, leaving the blonde to plop down into a puddle of her own juices mixed with the semen of the crowd, a heavy coat of that same pale fluid covering her bronze flesh. Lost in the haze of ecstasy, her hands flailed across her skin, smearing the milky substance over her stunning defined muscles. Her legs rose into the air, a web of decadent sticky cum stretching between her feet.

The mob laughed at her broken display, pulling back so the television cameras could get a clear shot of her from multiple angles. The image of Robyn Hill bathed in a reservoir of cum, reveling in her defilement, would be on every news channel in Atlas and Mantle come morning, the final death knell in whatever scraps of reputation she might have had left.

Now and forever, she was nothing more than a criminal whore, destined to pay for her crimes for the rest of her days.

“Alright everyone, move back,” Clover commanded, striding into the center. “Noon’s here. Even slaves need rest if they’re going to be around for you to enjoy more later.”

Noon? Already? Had she been fucked so hard she’d lost track of time so badly?

The thug who’d started the chant, who’d apparently stayed all through the night, not even leaving to make use of any of the other inmates in the prison, came forward, a joyful grin on his face. “You’re so very right, Mr. Ace Operative. But you know, even a criminal slut shouldn’t be out in the cold naked like this. And I for one would be so grateful if the ‘gracious’ General Ironwood would allow us poor Mantle folk to take pity on this convicted criminal slut.”

Clover frowned, his eyes glancing over Robyn’s ravaged form. He may have been the one who’d arrested her, may have even been the one who threw her leash into the mob, but the leader of the Ace Operatives was a temperate man. He did his duty, but just because he did it didn’t mean he liked it. A breeding slave was meant to be used however their owner saw fit, but even to that standard, the gangbang that the blonde huntress had been subjected to was… extreme.

But orders were orders. And in the face of earning the general favor with Mantle, what was a bit more torment to a convicted criminal.

He nodded, and the chant thug set the mob to work.

Aside from Robyn’s bra and panties, which someone probably kept as souvenirs, the crowd compiled the huntress’s scattered clothes back together, all of them as soaked in semen as her bombshell body. They yanked her arms up and tugged her two shirts down over her head, their drenched, cum-drenched cloth squelching against her tan flesh. Her vest and waist clincher followed, pressing tight around the convicted whore’s waist, her buoyant bust lifted up from her chest.

Her brown pants were slipped on next, her plump ass jiggling within her spunk seeded garments. The horde lifted her feet up and pulled her drenched socks over her wiggling toes, before maneuvering her to step into her black leather boots. Her feet plunged into the warm, sticky pools within, the pale liquid rising all the way up to her knees.

The chant thug smirked, draping Robyn’s black jacket over her shoulders, delivering a solid _swat_ to her bum as a bonus. The gagged huntress yelped, stumbling towards Clover.

“All yours, officer,” the Mantle man said to the Ace Op, throwing a salute that was half-mocking, half-respectful.

Clover acknowledged him with a nod and got to work on Robyn. He grabbed her hands and pulled her arms behind her back. Once more, the blonde huntress found her wrists locked in cold, metal handcuffs.

The Ace Op whirled the woman he arrested around and marched her out of the auditorium, escorting her deeper into the prison’s solitary section.

“You brought this on yourself, Robyn,” Clover muttered once they were out of range of the crowd and the tv cameras. “Still, that kind of gangbang, as often as you may have to… even property shouldn’t be used that recklessly. Maybe… I know someone the general owes a favor. And he could certainly use some time with a beautiful woman like you. It’d give you both a much-needed rest.”

Robyn barely mewled in response to her arresting officer’s plan. She was a breeding slave, a guilty criminal slut. She existed to serve, to bring pleasure and smiles to those who used her, to live out her sentence paying back the society she’d wronged. If this man Clover spoke of wanted to fuck her, then that was his right so long as he could get the military’s permission.

She just hoped that he knew how to fuck. As much as she may have accepted her sentence, she still wanted to be able to enjoy her toil.

* * *

“ _Ah! Oh! Oh! AH!!!_ ”

“You like that, ya criminal slut!?”

“Yes! _Oh_ , yes, master!” Robyn shouted, throwing her head back and lolling her tongue out of her mouth. “Fuck me! Pound this guilty little criminal slut! Make this convicted whore pay for her crimes! _Knock me up!_ ”

Qrow Branwen smirked, his hold tightening around the blonde huntress’s handcuffed wrists, sinking his dick back into her soaked, glistening quim.

Robyn squealed with pure pleasure. She was back in her cell at Atlas Huntress Correctional, a rare break from her duties down in Mantle as a public use slave to improve relations between the lower city and Atlas. But that was perfectly fine with her, as that meant that she could spend quality time with her favorite master.

Qrow Branwen was a savant at sex. Robyn had no idea why Clover had felt the need to send him to her, but she owed a debt of gratitude to her arresting officer for his generosity. The huntsman with the five-o’clock shadow had a bigger cock than any of the usual crowd down in Mantle and he was far better at using it. And while being gangbanged into a haze of ecstasy certainly had its appeal, there was something brutally focused about having a single person hold her down and dominate her.

Robyn was completely naked save for her black leather slave collar and the cold steel handcuffs locked tight around her wrists, sweat pouring down her voluptuous breasts as her bronze flesh glimmered in the low lighting. The blonde convict was bent over her cot, her violet eyes facing the iron bars of her prison cell as she was railed doggystyle. Rapid, euphoric moans emanated from the criminal huntress’s wet lips, Qrow’s pelvis clapping against her pillowy butt cheeks, turning them a vivid scarlet as he held her down and ravaged her soaked whore’s pussy, battering her nerves with a cavalcade of fierce, rapturous orgasms.

In time, the scythe-wielding huntsman yanked her bound arms back like the reins of an unruly mare, sinking his cock deep in her snatch as her folds clenched hard around its length. Robyn squealed as a torrent of molten seed flood through her pussy, drenching her womb in pale sticky cream and pouring pure, potent euphoria through her nervous system.

Qrow pulled out and released his hold on her arms, her handcuffs jingling behind her back as she plopped onto her cot. Robyn gasped with ecstasy, a virile white creampie blossoming out of her pussy lips, a stream of warmth teasing the convicted woman’s bronze flesh as it gushed down her thick, lascivious thighs. With so much seed penetrating her, the former leader of the Happy Huntresses was doubtlessly impregnated.

“All done?” a familiar voice inquired.

Robyn glanced up with her exhausted eyes, the violet orbs widening a tad at the sight of General James Ironwood.

“Jimmy,” Qrow acknowledged, stepping up to the cell bars while pulling out his scroll from his pocket. “Why didn’t you call—and my scroll has short-circuited.”

“As did the prison’s when I tried to call them to fetch you,” the general explained with a sigh. “I thought your semblance was _bad_ luck.”

“It is! I don’t know, I’ve been hanging around Clover a lot, maybe his has started to wear it down.”

“Quite,” Ironwood said. “Well, come on, we’ve got work to do.”

Qrow gestured to his still rock-hard cock, not noticing Robyn licking her lips at the succulent sight. “Does it look like I’m finished yet?”

The huntsman sauntered over to Robyn’s bound form and hefted the blonde inmate to her feet. One of his hands wrapped around the breeding slave’s round, doughy breasts, his fingers sinking into her burnished bust, the former politician moaning at the manhandling of her mammaries.

“Why don’t you join in, eh, Jimmy?” Qrow smirked. “After all the trouble this stuck-up minx caused you, you can’t tell me you don’t want to get your pound of flesh out of her?”

“Please feel free to punish me, general,” Robyn added with a sensual gasp. “Show this convicted criminal the price of breaking the law.”

Qrow chuckled. “Well? She’s literally asking for it.”

“Maybe later,” Ironwood deferred. “We’ve got work to do. Some of our new informants in Mantle have ratted out the rest of the Happy Huntresses and we’re mobilizing our best.”

“Mobilization means it’ll take time. Time you could you to—”

“Unfortunately, my semblance means I can resist such urges until a more appropriate time.”

“I seem to recall several ‘meetings’ you had with Glynda that suggest otherwise.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“It was Glynda.”

Qrow opened his mouth to respond before closing it with a scowl. “Fair point.”

He whipped Robyn around and sat her down on her cot, kneeling down latching previously discarded leg irons around her ankles, the heavy metal sinking into her tan flesh. After that, he strode over to the cell door and opened up the bars.

Ironwood stared at her once his friend had exited and locked the prison cell. “Don’t worry, Ms. Hill. Despite what you may think, I am working to protect our entire kingdom. No man, woman, or Grimm will destroy our people. Not even mole Grimm.”

Robyn’s eyes widened. He was working to stop the mole Grimm?!

“Oh, for the love of…” Qrow groaned as the two men marched away. “There are no mole Grimm, James! I’ve been all over the planet and I’ve never seen any mole Grimm! There’s no mole Grimm in any of Barty’s many books on Grimm species!”

“That’s just what she wants us to think!”

Robyn had no idea who this ‘she’ was, but the revelation that Ironwood had no only knew of the threat of the mole Grimm, but was actually doing something about it, rocked the worldview she’d held previously. Had she been wrong? Had the footage of Penny attacking her rally really been doctored to frame her?

She supposed it didn’t matter now. She was nothing more than a convicted breeding slave, probably already pregnant with Qrow’s baby. Mantle had turned against her friends and if they were captured, they’d be thrown in chains along with her.

It’d be up to her to help the other Happy Huntresses transition. They wouldn’t be the saviors they’d dreamed of, but they could still serve their people.

Robyn scooched her butt up against the wall and reached her handcuffed hands down her back. Thanks to her huntress’s flexibility, she was able to stretch her arms all the way to her pussy, shoving her fingers into her creampied quim. The criminal slut moaned, sparks of pleasure flashing through her as her nail slicked through the swamp of cum to rub across her gushing folds.

Oh yes. They could still serve their people _very_ well.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Michael_Mc_Doesntexist. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I can't believe it has taken me so long to include Qrow in one of these.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed seeing Robyn in chains, be sure to check out Dirty_Old_Qrow's take on this scenario and kink in his fantastic story 'Remnant After Dark'. It is a great read!
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Weiss, Winter, & Willow  
> \- Salem  
> \- Crossover experiment (Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)


End file.
